


Climbing From The Rabbit Hole

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Being Erica
Genre: Break Up, Community: 1-million-words, Community: 1_million_words, Episode Tag, F/M, Foreshadowing, Future, No Dialogue, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Specific spoilers for 4x08 and 4x09. For challenge "dumped" on One Million Words (http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/633030.html).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbing From The Rabbit Hole

He wasn't just seeing Erica walking away in this present. He was seeing an all-too-clear future.

A future of having more than one regret. A future of coming back to his apartment and seeing the receipt from the counseling center on his coffee table, dated the day of the public memorial service. A future of gritting of his teeth and digging his nails into his palms all the way through said service so as not to scream and rail. A future of walking by her office building every day, before and after, and knowing it would be an emotional disaster one way or another if he were to ever step inside. A future that no matter what the doc told him, no relationship from then on could be as complete.

And it wasn't like staying here was an option. It wouldn't change things. And Erica had already made her mind up.

As long as her remaining future would be happy.


End file.
